Jack plays dentist and the Doctor helps
by RoseCentury
Summary: My oc is deathly afraid of the dentist. She has a terrible toothache can the doctor and Jack help her before it gets worse? But is Katie (oc) hiding something else? Rate M for flashback moments and swearing. (Sorry If that's a little overboard for rating) Can also be read as reader insert. As always message me ideas suggestions or requests. RC out
1. Jack plays dentist

**A/N this popped in my head after reading LemonyTARDIS's fanfics and so I would like to thank them for my inspiration.**

Jack and The Doctor were up to something. Katie just knew that. She stared up at her bedroom ceiling the TARDIS was not telling her. She had a toothache that she had been hiding for about a week and a half. She couldn't eat or sleep. She actually passed out from lack of both. Jack had found her passed out next to the library and had brought her to the med bay. But that was 2 days ago. She assured them she was fine. She covered herself with her blankets and began to cry at first from fear then from a mixture of pain and fear. She couldn't go to the dentist. No way no how. She had a very bad experience. She was deathly afraid. Jack and The Doctor knew she was afraid. But they didn't know how severely afraid she was. Katie got panic attacks when they even walked by a dentist office. But she always kept it hidden from them. Well at least until now.

Jack had heard Katie crying so he got The Doctor. The Doctor told Jack to stay with Katie while he got some painkillers for her and ask her what was wrong. They knew something was wrong, and at first they put up with it thinking it was a stomachache or a migraine as Katie would say, but they couldn't bear to see her in pain much longer.

"Katie you okay?" Jack asked from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Go aw-OWWWWW!" Katie said miserable. She could no longer stand it she passed out from the pain. She fell from the bed landing on the floor with a thump

The Doctor heard Katie from the med bay, he dropped the bottle of nonaspirin painkillers and ran to her room. The door was locked, Jack was trying to break it down. "I think she passed out." Jack said

"Move I'll sonic the lock." The Doctor said

The lock clicked and they burst in to a horrifying sight Katie was out cold on the floor and she wasn't breathing. Jack carried her to the med bay. He laid her down on the examination couch. The Doctor told Jack to administer mouth to mouth as he prepped oxygen.

After about 30 seconds she gasped for air. The Doctor slipped an oxygen mask over her face. After 20 minutes she no longer needed the oxygen. Jack and The Doctor were mad after Katie explained she had the toothache for a week and a half.

The Doctor angrily raced to the console and punched in the address of a dentist. The Time Lord wanted Katie to be ready before they left space, where they were currently drifting. Jack and The Doctor each held an arm as they dragged her to the console room, they sat her down and told her where they would be going.

All Katie could think was oh crud as the world began to fade.

Katie fell over.

"Oh come on the dentist is not that bad." Jack stated he rolled his eyes hands on his hips.

The Doctor shouted "Jack help me hold Katie still until we can get her to the med bay NOW!"

Jack stood in horror as he realized Katie was having a seizure. He ran forward placing his coat under her head. "Doctor what caused this to happen?" Jack asked worried for his friend.

"I don't know Jack, but we need to stop her from moving too much." The Doctor replied. He was also worried.

Finally Katie stopped shaking. Jack carried her fireman style to the med bay. Jack placed her on the examination couch. The Doctor got on his white coat. It helped him mentally to get into 'medical mode'

Katie began to look around dazed. Jack asked her if she knew who he was. Katie shook her head. Jack told The Doctor this and she immediately was rushed to a machine for an MRI. Then she was put in a bed in the med bay. After about twenty minutes Katie looked around. "Jack what am I doing here? What happened?" She asked with a confused look.

Jack had tears in his eyes he shouted for the doctor.

"Katie oh thank gallifrey you're okay." The Doctor said relieved that she was coherent (not longer out of it) "Don't do that you nearly made my hearts stop." The Doctor was glad his companion was awake."Katie what do you remember the last thing being said to you?" He asked he had a suspicion that he knew what the problem was, but he needed to confirm it.

"I don't really remember." Katie said

"Okay alright but as soon as you're better you still have to go." The Doctor said looking at her from the corner of one of his eyes.

"Go where?" Katie asked sitting up in the bed.

"The dentist." The Doctor said

Katie's eyes bulged out of her head as she was immediately sick all over the bed and then passed out slumping into Jack's arms.

Jack moved her to the exam couch.

The Doctor rushed back forward checking her heart rate. "Jack start chest compressions her heart stopped." He said while running around the med bay grabbing a defibrillator and the oxygen canister from before.

Jack began chest compressions.

The Doctor checked her heart still no pulse "CLEAR." He shouted while administering a shock

The Doctor checked her heart rate. "Jack get her back on an oxygen mask now!" He shouted while getting monitors and a pulse/Ox clip on her finger. Her heart rate was low but there.

After about an hour Katie regained consciousness.

The Doctor was next to her while Jack was getting some things ready in the med bay. If what The Doctor had no doubt about was true, then the med bay would need to be ready.

When Katie realized what had happened she began to cry. Then she began to cry from pain. The Doctor was stroking her arm saying she was okay and she was safe.

While Katie was unconscious the TARDIS had told The Doctor and Jack about her diary and that they needed to check it. The Doctor explained that he and Jack read about the nightmares she was having and that they knew why she was so deathly afraid.

Jack came back. He had a sorry look on his face. Her family was gone thanks to that lunatic alien. That alien that had scarred her for life. That alien decided to hide as a dentist. After a few days of torture Katie was rescued by an American group that handled aliens and they had contacted UNIT and UNIT contacted The Doctor. They didn't tell The Doctor but they gave him a file. To only open when the time is right. They had said. The TARDIS told them now was the time. When he and Jack had read what happened to Katie it made them sick.

Katie whimpered in pain. The Doctor and Jack gave her a hug. She soon fell asleep something she had not been able to do for days. Jack beckoned The Doctor to him.

"Doctor we cannot take her to a you-know-where she will hate us forever."

"Jack I know that but how will we help her if we can't take her you-know-where to get her tooth fixed."

They continued their conversation. Katie had heard what they were saying and she quietly left the med bay and tiptoed to her bedroom. She opened the door to hold her guinea pigs, the only members of her family that weren't gone.

After seeing she was no longer in the med bay. The Doctor and Jack carefully tiptoed to the her room on a hunch, to see Katie holding one of her guinea pigs. Facing the cage she said to the guinea pigs while holding one

"I can't do this. I just can't. All I can think of is that creature. I know I'm safe, but I just can't." She began to whimper in pain.

The Doctor looked at Jack. The Doctor nodded, Jack walked back to the med bay to finish getting things ready. Jack had never said but as a time agent he learned and knew how to do field and hospital medicine. The thing is that Jack also studied dentistry. He never thought he would have to use his knowledge about it. Jack changed into some red scrubs. He just waited in the med bay hoping Katie would trust him since he was a friend.

The Doctor knocked on Katie's open bedroom door mostly for her benefit.

She turned around and put her guinea pigs back and shut the cage. She walked to him he offered his hand for her to hold as they walked around the TARDIS to calm her down. The Doctor could tell she was terrified.

The Doctor knelt down to eye level. "Katie how would you feel if someone you and I both knew and trusted to fix your tooth?" He asked his Scottish accent shining through.

"That'd be okay." She said with a wince from the pain in her tooth.

"Okay, then can we go to the med bay so that we can get your tooth fixed?" The Doctor asked feeling proud of her for being so brave.

Katie nodded

"Well then Allons-y" The Doctor said with a slight grin

They walked to the med bay where Jack was waiting with some tools he gave a slight smile and told her she was awesome for being so brave. If he ever ran into that alien he would make them pay for what they did to Katie. Jack had her sit in the chair. He tilted the chair back. The Doctor gave Katie his hand to squeeze. The Doctor sat in a chair next to Katie. Katie looked at Jack who got a mirror and told her whenever she felt ready. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth.

Jack had to check all the other teeth which were in very good condition, except for one. It had a huge black spot. Katie also had all 4 wisdom teeth. Jack tapped Katie on her shoulder and told her she could close her mouth. Jack beckoned The Doctor over to the other side of the room. Jack explained that it was a cavity but a very very bad one and that Katie may need a root canal. Jack also explained that she needed her wisdom teeth out. After this The Doctor and Jack went back to the chair where Katie was staring off into space Jack tilted the chair back again. Jack got out a syringe with novocaine. Katie pretended she didn't see it. When Jack approached with the syringe Katie waited and then she bolted upright from the chair darting for the door she began to quickly crawl, so scared she couldn't move her legs. Jack sighed but was very proud of Katie for being able to last as long as she did without running well at least till now.

The Doctor jumped up from the chair that he was sitting in and grabbed her ankles pulling her back. She needed this done now or else she would be in even more pain.

Katie could feel herself being dragged back. She finally accepted her fate and gave up struggling. She relaxed.

Jack really didn't want to have to put Katie under until he was about to remove her wisdom teeth. Because the sedative wouldn't last super long. The Doctor put Katie back in the chair. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jack couldn't stand it any more. His heart was throbbing looking at how scared she was. He went to the med bay storage and got out an IV bag with stand and anesthetic gas. He put a mask with the anesthetic over Katie's nose and mouth. Katie's eyes drooped shut. The Doctor then placed the IV into Katie's arm. Katie was also afraid of needles. Jack placed a dental gag to help him so he could work.

Jack got the wisdom teeth out no problem then it was time for the trouble maker. The Doctor checked Katie's oxygen rate they had incubated her through her nose because of the work that Jack was doing. Jack had nearly finished drilling the tooth when Katie began to stir. The Doctor quickly injected some more sedative into her. Jack filled the tooth and took x-Rays while he had the chance. She took good care of her teeth. No other problems. Jack removed the dental gag and The Doctor removed the IV and incubation tube. They moved Katie to a bed in the med bay and monitored her vitals. After about an hour Katie woke up she was thankful that Jack and The Doctor took care of her.

Now the next step was recovery

 **A/N so should I do another chapter called recovery or should I do a fic where The Doctor gets a toothache let me know thanks rate and review RC out.**


	2. Katie's backstory part 1

Katie's backstory

Katie and her family had returned home from a burial both of her grandparents were gone

Katie had gone inside to cuddle her pigs (guinea pigs) when her mom dad and brother didn't come in she got worried. She went outside, only to scream at the sight of some-THING standing over her dead family. Katie ran back inside only to be caught and held down and tortured for months

Finally after what seemed like forever the THINGS decided she was better off dead. Just before the THINGS were about to kill her they ran something about some agency. They left leaving Katie tied limbs spread, naked, cold, alone, and afraid.


	3. The Rescue (Katie's backstory part 2)

**quick authors note if stuff is** **parentheses thats just to explain short bits**

 **and I am so sorry for not updating sooner I feel terrible so hope this makes up for it. whoo hoo 600+ words yeah I think this will make up for it**

Katie squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the coming pain, instead she felt the ropes being removed from her wrist and ankles. Katie opened her eyes to see a woman holding up a blanket for Katie to cover herself with. People in protective gear and holding weird guns were looking around. The lady led Katie upstairs to leave the house.

"Wait, do you mind if I get some things from my room? I know its been at least 6 months since I was captured, but I want to at least get some things to help me move on."

The lady turned and looked at a man, who Katie presumed to be the lady's boss. The man nodded. Katie walked up the steps seeing a family photo and bursting into tears, the lady knelt down and rubbed soothing circles on her back, Katie calmed down enough to enter her room Katie twisted the doorknob fearing her guinea pigs were gone. but as Katie stepped on a plastic bag Katie heard the most wonderful sound. "WHEEK WHEEK WHEEK WHEEK WHEEK"

"MY GUINEA PIGS! THEY'RE ALIVE! But how, I was gone for months?"

The lady walked over to Katie and held her hand "Sweetie I don't want to say this but you were gone for months, the 'creatures' you met created a time shift in your basement, you see you were gone for 10 months, but to everyone else in the world you were only gone for 10 hours." the woman noticed Katie might have a breakdown so she quickly asked "Do you want to get some of your clothes to change into, and didn't you say you wanted to get some things as mementos?"

Katie quickly nodded, the lady and one of the men who had been holding one of the weird guns helped Katie gather a few things.

The lady walked Katie (who was holding her guinea pigs) to a black SUV, 2 men came out carrying the tings Katie wanted to keep.

the lady shut the door and sat next to Katie. As soon as the lady got in the car Katie asked "If I was gone for 10 months, how did you find me?"

The lady responded with "You'll find out soon. You are safe, they can't hurt you now. I promise." The lady began to sing a lullaby while letting Katie rest her head on her shoulder. Katie soon fell into an undeniably much needed sleep.

Katie opened her eyes to discover she was sleeping on a couch Her guinea pigs on her almost as if they were guard guinea pigs. Katie smiled at the thought. Katie then heard voices.

"Damn things bit me!" a man said sounding almost annoyed

The statement was followed by laughs

"Well I think its cute how they are protecting her." A woman stated.

Not the same woman from before Katie thought

"I told you Jack not to move them, I told you they seemed protective" she said again

Katie began petting her pigs (Katie refers to them as pigs) they almost instantly began to purr like never before (yes Guinea pigs do purr)

"Hey, she's awake." the woman said. "Hi I'm Martha Jones."

A man in a military jacket walked over and said "Hi and I'm Captain Jack Harkness"

 **I'm going to leave it there I know sorry but this way I will feel even more terrible if I don't update it soon**


	4. Introductions

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jones and Mr. Harkness, I'm Katie but you probably already knew that." Katie said feeling embarrassed lowering her head "Wait how am I in my pajamas? Is that an IV?"

"Don't worry since you're a minor, and a woman I changed you into that. Hope you don't mind your pigs peed on the other shirt. We didn't want you to get dehydrated it also has some nutrients you need." Martha says giving Jack a look.

"No I don't mind but I'm not a minor, I'm 18, well probably 19 now but it won't count considering the world's view." Katie muttered

"Don't be afraid to call us by our first names, we prefer it that way." Martha stated before Jack could ask what Katie meant by 'the world's view' but he was given a death glare from Martha telling him to shut up, and not to push his luck.

"I have 5 questions, Is that okay?" Katie asked

"Ask away." Martha responded petting one of the pigs which began to purr.

"Second question-" Katie started

"Wha- where's the first question?" Jack practically shouted.

"Heh, When I asked if questions would be okay, I like being a smartass." Katie responded with a smug grin on her scarred, yet still innocent face.

"That doesn't count" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then first where am I?"

"Classified," Jack said

"Okay, then who do you work for?"

"Classified" Martha responded

"How long was I out?"

"14 hours." Martha said looking at her watch

"The things that killed my family, what were they?"

"Classified" Martha and Jack both responded

"Okay, last question they kept asking about a doctor only they referred to her as 'The Doctor' are they sick? What do they want with me?" Katie questioned, the guinea pigs now back in the cardboard box.

Jack sat next to Katie after giving a look to Martha, making Katie having to turn her face towards Jack.

"What makes you say 'Her?" Jack asks.

"Women can be doctors too, plus you name a gender neutral singular noun." Katie responds "Now are you going to answer my question or Whaaaa-" Katie turned to look at Martha she had put something in the IV. As Katie struggled to keep her eyes open.

She heard Martha say "The sedative should keep her out until we can contact him."

 _'Him?'_ Katie thought before she fell asleep.

 **Sorry I know its only been over a month but I still feel bad for not updating weekly. I would like to- HEY WHO THREW THE ROTTEN TOMATO! *ducks behind chair, head popping up from behind still dodging rotten fruit and other things such as paper balls* Anyway sorry**

 **More reviews = Faster updates on any and all of my stories.**

 **As always rate, review, and message me ideas or requests**

 **RC out**


	5. The Doctor

Katie heard fuzzy voices. Her head was spinning and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"She's experienced a horrible trama, but I want to do some basic tests before she wakes up like a blood draw." A mystery voice stated.

That was what Katie heard before she drifted back into the abyss of sleep. When Katie woke up for what seemed like the billionth time, she got off the bed she was on and seeing a lot more of her personal items than what she brought. She was in a giant room. 'Better suit up' she thought.

She went through them changing clothes, getting her black boots, black leggings, and black tank top. Next she grabbed her self made Bat Sheath/holster that slung over her shoulder, her utility belt that held: her multi purpose pocket knife, her toy gun (all it does is go Click when the trigger is pulled but it still looks intimidating), her brother's airsoft gun, some of her brother's many military grade knives, and her brother's mini machete. The knives were around her thighs and legs and on her belt.

She felt like the Black Widow from The Avengers. Katie saw a door and tried to open it to no avail. It was locked, she then heard footsteps so she retreated to the corner of the room, some advantages of being small are that you can be in a corner and people won't notice you until they turn around.

A man in a pinstripe suit walked in. Katie then made her way forward and struck the back of the man's knees with the bat, causing him to fall to his knees. Katie the sheathed the bat and sat on the man's back she grabbed her toy gun, pressing it to the back of the man's head.

"Oi, What was that for?" the man asked seemly bewildered.

Katie pressed the toy gun a little harder onto the back of the man's head. "Where an I?"

"TARDIS" he man strained

"Bull, Who are you and where am I?" Katie demanded again.

The man started to reply "I'm Th-" Before the door opened.

Jack saw Katie with the gun, pulling out his own, "GET OFF OF HIM AND PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!"

"Okay Okay alright, jeez calm down would you?" Katie asked shocked by his anger.

"PUT DOWN THE GUN!" Jack shouted sounding even more urgent.

Katie put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger "Click" was all that happend. Katie realized she'd better explain, "This is a toy gun it only goes click, the other one is an airsoft gun but I don't use that."

Jack angrily marched forward, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HOLDING THE DOCTOR TO THE FLOOR?"

"Wait, he's 'The Doctor' to be entirely honest I was expecting a woman," Katie started

Katie heard giggles coming from Martha, and The Doctor was giving her a raised eyebrow.

"In my defense several things, 1. new room, 2. No people in the room, and 3. I don't know how to contact anyone." Katie finished trying not to smirk.

"Okay Jack I think she got all of us on those." The Doctor responded, "and what made you think I was a woman?"

"Hey you try using a gender neutral singular noun, and people always assume men right away instead of women." Katie argued.

"Ok yeah you got us all there," Martha spoke up from behind Jack. "Where'd you get the bat sheathe?"

"Oh that, I made it myself. Took forever to get it just right. I got inspiration from _Suicide Squad_ and _Deadpool._ " Katie said taking it off to allow Martha to get a better look.

 **Whew 2 chapters in one day. Hope the slightly longer chapters make up for it. Working on all of my in progress stories.**

 **As always rate, review, and message me ideas or requests. (currently not doing any new stories until I catch up on the ones in progress now, but you can request a scene in a fic.)**

 **RC out**


End file.
